


Amy Santiago, least boring person in the world

by Thatweird_fangirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jamy, Peraltiago, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, supportive jake, virgin amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweird_fangirl/pseuds/Thatweird_fangirl
Summary: What if all those jokes about Amy being a virgin held some truth?“I wish” his voice was dark, deep and loud, everything was feeling so loud in this space at the moment and he couldn’t imagine how Amy was feeling, she was in the centre of this fish bowl. “You had told me at the beginning of this relationship” Terry stood up, the Captain was walking forward, Diaz had grasped her weapon and Jake had made a few more steps in their direction.Teddy was leaning in further, the rage on his face clearly showing. Amy's eyes widen and were becoming glassy with unshed tears. “How much of a frigid bitch you were, I never would have wasted my time.”
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Amy Santiago, least boring person in the world

When Jake Peralta arrive back from following a lead with both Boyle and Diaz following behind, everything seemed normal, if you can ignore the fact that Detective Teddy Wells has a chair pulled up beside Amy and he was leaning in inappropriately close for a workplace. He scoffed and sat at his desk, briefly smiling up at Amy before focusing back on his paperwork.

He was still head over heels for her and for her romance to be displayed so obviously in front of him was difficult. He had to clear his throat a few times the emotion he couldn’t quite squash down threatening to come out. He stared at whatever file on his desk with a determination he hasn’t performed in awhile. He wanted her to be happy but at the same time why couldn’t she be happy with him? He's been making changes, wearing a clean shirt to work everyday, he keeps his apartment tidy, he has stopped his extravagant spending and even starting to pay off some of his debt. He brings her a coffee from the fancy place on the corner of his road two days a week and every time he does her smile just lights up his world.

Her giggle forced him to look up and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how close Teddy was leaning in to her, his nose basically in her neck.

“Teddy Stop” and with that he grabbed his cup and a dollar and went to the break room to get another coffee and another snack. He needed some room from this whole situation. Why was he even here, there wasn’t a case for him and this wasn’t his precinct. Why was he here on a working day, being all over Amy. It was like he was metaphorically laying his scent. When he looked up through the window, her demeanour had changed, her shoulders slightly tense, a furrow between her brow and she was leaning away from Teddy. Teddy didn’t look any better, his shoulders much more tense, his back straight and he could see his hand balled into a fist on the table. Jake walked over to the door ready to go and sit at his desk to try and secretly listen to what was going on but suddenly Teddy was standing up and standing towering over Amy. The precinct has frozen at this point, watching the exchange take place. For a place full of police officers, everybody was extremely nosey. Terry looked like he was ready to stand, Diaz had her hand over something he would assume is weapon, the Captain stood in his doorway with his arms crossed which just expressed how much power he had. You could hear everything that was going on, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or even one of the many crumbs that would drop onto Hitchcock and Scully's desks. Jake walked slowly across to his desk but stopped dead short when Teddy began to speak.

“I wish” his voice was dark, deep and loud, everything was feeling so loud in this space at the moment and he couldn’t imagine how Amy was feeling, she was in the centre of this fish bowl. “You had told me at the beginning of this relationship” Terry stood up, the Captain was walking forward, Diaz had grasped her weapon and Jake had made a few more steps in their direction.  
Teddy was leaning in further, the rage on his face clearly showing. Amy's eyes widen and were becoming glassy with unshed tears. “How much of a frigid bitch you were, I never would have wasted my time.” Teddy stood back up and Holt was demanding that he leave his precinct immediately. Amy had gone red and her jaw was set, like she was determined not to cry in front of everybody. Gina was yelling something at Teddy's back that sounded like “Small dick”, Boyle had stopped Rosa from attacking Teddy and all Jake could do was stare at Amy. They seemed fine 10 minutes ago and now Teddy was an arsehole. Amy stood up and walked towards the ladies bathroom. The bullpen was still silent, Rosa and Gina followed Amy, Jake walked over to the Captain and Terry. Everybody was still in shock over the events that had taken place in the past 2 minutes.

Amy had locked herself in one of the toilet stalls and was sitting on the closed toilet lid, breathing heavy and letting the tears roll silently. She heard the door open and two people walk in. She couldn’t believe what Teddy had just done, but she could believe it at the same time. He had been acting like everybody else always did after they found out. She felt like a fool, trying to justify that he was different, that his behaviour was just because he was tired or stressed at work but then he had turned up at her work place and was being all handsy and she had told him to stop. Then suddenly it was like a flick had been switched and he was just so mean, so so mean.

“Amy you okay” The unmistakable voice of Gina rang out throughout the toilet.

“I’m fine” She called back, her voice cracking over her tears.

“I’d believe you if that whole thing didn’t just happen” Rosa this time and somehow that just made the tears come faster. It was 4:30pm and she finished at 5:00pm. She could hold it together for 30 minutes right? She dried her eyes and face, took one last deep breath before opening the stall door and walked determinedly to the sink to wash her hands. Because even though she didn’t actually go to the toilet they were still gross.

“I said I’m fine, I’m used to it” and that was kinda sad because why should she be used to rejection from men that are meant to care for her.

“Shaws after work, your coming” Rosa said and walked out, cursing under her breath at Teddy. Gina walked by and touched her shoulder and somehow that just broke the dam and the tears started falling again and they were coming faster and faster and suddenly she was in Ginas arms, Gina squeezing her tightly.

“It’s okay boo” Gina said soothingly and Amy let out a sob.

“I would have been fine if he didn’t just do that in front of all my colleagues.” Amy tried to justify through her tears.

“I know” Gina said. It wasn’t like Gina to be so affectionate towards people but despite all her comments and teasing to Amy, Gina actually really liked her and thought she was even fun to be around. After another 5 minutes Amy stepped back and dried her eyes and face all over again, taking a few more deep breaths she thanked Gina and left.

As soon as she walked back into the bullpen, there was silence again. She straightened her pant suit jacket and walked over to her desk to hopefully get some work done. That was her plan before the Captain told her she could go home if she wished. Amy thanked him and started packing up her desk, sending a quick message to Rosa that said she didn’t feel like going to Shaws tonight and then she was heading off.

She drove home on auto pilot, ready to rid Teddy Wells from her life and by that she means delete every trace of him from her life and call her mother. She debated that last one, knowing if she told her mum about the events of the day, then she would tell her dad and her dad would tell her seven brothers and then she would be the key suspect in the investigation on who beat up Teddy Wells. Maybe she wouldn’t tell her mum. Amy made her favourite tea, got into her favourite pajamas, got her favourite ice cream out of the freezer and her duvet off of her bed and sat down on her sofa watching her favourite show, jeopardy. She was snug as a bug you could say, with only the occasional tear slipping down.

She was still stunned at Teddy's actions, she had told him at an appropriate time and just like everybody else she had ever dated they believed they could change her mind, that they would be the one. Ugh she thought before shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Her apartment was dark now with the only source of light being from the TV. There was a sudden knock at her door and she jumped at the sudden noise. She wondered who it could be and hoped it was Teddy but she knew he wasn’t that stupid. She walked over to her door, wrapped in her duvet. Her mood allowed for these kinds of things, and being in a blanket burrito was one of them. She opened her door and to her surprise Jake was there, the concern and nerves written all over his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call and I know you’ve had an awful day but I couldn’t think of anything worse than being by myself if I was in your position so I bought you Polish food from the place you like and hot chocolate but I’m not sure how hot it is, if your not in the mood for company I can just leave the food but if you are I can stay and we can talk about how stupid Teddy is and binge watch your favourite show which I know is jeporady and we can stay up however late you want because I know we both have the same day off tomorrow and I should stop talking.” He ended his rant and fully took her in, wrapped in her white duvet with only her face visible and she just looked adorable that his heart melted. They were both just stood there staring, almost as if in shock and he was just about to hand her the food and leave when she spoke.

“Teddy is stupid and a jerk.”

With that she opened her door further, allowing him inside and he let out a small sigh of relief. She walked over to her couch where it was clear she had made herself comfortable if the ice cream was any indication. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, he had been over to her apartment a few times and he knew the rules, no shoes past the doorway. He walked over to her couch and sat down next to her, passing her the food and she thanked him. Despite what many thought, Jake Peralta knew when to and when not to speak. So he sat there quietly, waiting for her to make the first move.

“I thought he was different” She said quietly, needed to fill the silence. “After awhile they all get bored and they all think that they’re different and he said he would never be like that but he was and then he was just so mean.” She sighed and rested her head lightly on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. She just wanted to be held, to feel comforted.

“You're not boring Ames.” He whispered, feeling that speaking in a normal volume would break the delicate atmosphere they had created.

“They all see it that way”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because they tell me to my face before leaving” She sighed and his heart was breaking, how could anybody think Amy Santiago was boring, the beautiful, talented and smart women was anything but boring in his eyes. She was Amy freaking Santiago for crying out loud.

“You're not boring to me Ames, anything but boring, you're the most interesting person in my life” Jake whispered, turning his head and speaking his words directly into her hair.

“You wouldn't be saying that if you knew”

“Knew what?” He asked eyebrows furrowing.

She sighed and looked up into his face, “When I was younger, my mother made me promise to wait till marriage, she made all of us and we all kept that promise, and now I’m a 30 year old virgin and nobody wants to wait or put in the time because everybody is only interested in one thing.” She rested her head on his shoulder, now he knew.

He was stunned and angry. How could anybody make her feel this way, he would wait until the end of time if it meant he could just have one moment with her.

“It's their loss if they can’t see the end picture, to selfish to wait for an amazing woman like you.” Her head shot up at that one, a slight blush to her cheeks. “Amy Santiago, I would wait till the end of time if it meant I could have one moment with you” He said honestly, she looked into his eyes.

“You really mean that?” She asked breathlessly.

“I do” He said back quietly. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and she smirked at the blush she saw rise to his neck and eventually his cheeks.  
His cheek felt warm and tingly where she had just kissed it and he has so much courage that he can’t even think about stopping the next words. “Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow?” She raised her eyebrow “like a date?” He clarified and his heart was pounding, his cheeks were still burning and he had so many emotions.

“I would like that very much” She whispered, staring at him almost mesmerised and he smiled back at her, his smile threatening to split his face in two. He leaned forward slightly to rest forehead on hers, simply for the connection and they were both staring at each other, staring into each others souls.

Amy Santiago, the world's least boring person, just said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to turn this into a multi chapter full of lots of fluff based on their relationship and all the milestones of a new relationship.


End file.
